Lone Wolf
by Philliwolf5
Summary: Ever since her mistreatment at the hands of one who was supposed to protect her, Michelle has Run alone. But when she trespasses on the territory of the Columbia Basin pack, she is found and taken in, whether she wants it or not. Now she plots her escape, all the while avoiding a certain red wolf who both intrigues and repels her. Rated M for future chapters. OC x Ben
1. Caught

**(Mercy Thompson Series)**

**Lone Wolf**

**A/N - This will hopefully be an ongoing story, depending on how readers receive it. I have read all the Mercy Thompson books (so far), and I am becoming more and more enamored with Ben. So I thought he deserved his own story. Hopefully Patricia will do more with him in the future. Anyways, Michelle is my OC, and I hope you guys like her. Just in case you didn't know, she is the female lone wolf mentioned in my oneshot, The Announcement.**

**Please read and review! It really encourages me. Thanks, and Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own the Mercy Thompson series. That honor belongs to Patricia Briggs, and I receive no compensation for this work.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Caught**

**T**hey were gaining on her. Michelle could hear their pants, their excited howls as they closed in. It was like she was…she was prey…her! She tried running into a shallow river, moving upstream and ducking under bulrushes and through cattails to lose their pursuit.

She earned just a moment to catch her breath however before she heard the call resuming the hunt. Someone had found her trail.

It had been quite some time since she'd known what it was like to be hunted. Usually it was her doing the stalking while she was wolf, running her prey into the ground, immersing herself in its fear, feeling its last bit of life fade beneath her fangs.

Now it was her turn once again.

But she saw a possible escape. There was a steep slope ahead, one that led to a dense forest she could easily fade into. She would use every trick in her to confuse the noses of her pursuers and shake them off for good. And she was fast. She would outrun them, then vanish.

She'd done it before.

Gliding easily over the slope, Michelle darted into the wood, not even trying to hide her route as she went. She made a curving line, looping about, her paths crisscrossing again and again. When she was done, the grove of trees was drenched in her scent.

It would be difficult for even the best tracker to discern which trail went where. With that in mind, Michelle leapt upon a low-lying branch. Her forelegs, more like arms than the limbs of normal wolves, allowed her to grip the bough with her claws before she launched herself quite a distance over to continue running.

She broke free of the wood and crested another hill, rejuvenated. Her ears flattened when she accelerated, her dark coat glossy in the moons glow. She was free! Those other wolves would be lost for at least enough time for her to put them, and this whole ordeal, far behind her.

She bounded across the ground, her claws kicking up dirt as she sped on. Just as she made it to another wooded area, she skidded to a hard stop.

It would seem she was not alone after all.

A very large, very _male_ werewolf blocked her path, his pale yellow eyes petrifying her, their hue made all the more intense against the background of his deep red coat. The fur along her spine rose, and she found that despite her best efforts, she just could not move!

Michelle saw his nostrils flare as if confirming the scent he and his pack had been following. How had he gotten ahead of her? He stood there, staring, confident in the knowledge that she was no match for him. Michelle could hear his pack far off in the distance, moving ever closer.

She was trapped.

This was it. They would take her away. They would force her to be one of _them_. Her freedom, her life as she knew it, that she'd worked so _hard_ to regain, would be over.

It was that thought that finally made her move. It began with her eyes. She shifted them left, right, searching for an escape route. Deciding, she feinted to the right then dashed to the left, attempting to flee around the large male.

Just as it seemed she was getting past him, he was there, his body blocking hers once again. Moving in the opposite direction yielded the same results.

Desperate, she bared her fangs at him, in an attempt to intimidate him, but it was for naught. He wasn't in the least bit moved by her display. In fact, if she wasn't mistaken, she could just make out the ghost of a smirk on his red face, as if to say "Really?" even in his wolf form.

She threw herself forward desperately, surprising the red as she dove under his body and through his legs, dashing out from under his tail. She heard his teeth snap closely as he tried to restrain her. Then she was moving, quickly reaching top speed in a mad dash for freedom. She was very fast.

But he was faster…much faster.

She was thrown to the ground when his large body slammed against her side, causing her to lose her footing. Sliding in the dirt a ways, she opened her eyes to find the red male towering over her, his muzzle inches from her face.

He didn't snarl or growl at her; he simply stared intently. The message was clear. _**Stay. Down**_**.** So she lay there, submissive, resigned. She could hear the pack closing in, their breaths on the wind.

She fought the panic that gurgled up from her gut. No freedom. No escape! She tried frantically to keep herself calm. Panicking in this situation would only end in an attack and most certainly her death.

When the pack arrived, Red backed up a few steps, his gaze still holding hers. Michelle chose to look at the ground, the humiliation of having all these strange wolves scrutinizing her making her sigh despondently.

When a commotion arose, she looked up to see the wolves moving aside as another large male entered the area. He was odd-colored, his silver coat blending into deepest black on his powerful legs, thick muzzle, alert ears, and raised tail. He carried an aura of Power with him that sizzled along Michelle's skin.

He was very much Alpha. Every inch of him screamed it, and the wolves surrounding him took heed.

She dropped her assessing eyes as soon as they met his golden gaze. No point in angering the one who held her fate in his jaws. Alpha walked up to her, briefly glancing at Red, who dropped his own eyes.

When he stood over her, Michelle again looked at the ground, hoping he wasn't going to attack. She imagined a very painful, very gruesome death when he brought his nose down to take in her scent.

Her own nose was working discreetly, taking in the minty aroma he carried as well. She wanted to file away all the information she could get for now, in the extremely lucky case she was able to escape. She would not be caught unawares again.

She had had no idea a pack was in this area, only discovering too late. One moment she was enjoying the invigoration of a moonlit run, the next she was here, subdued. Now she had no idea what would happen.

Just as quickly as he had appeared, Alpha was turning away, leaving the way he had come. As he departed, the other wolves filed past Michelle, each smelling her before following in his wake.

It would appear she was not the only one gathering information. When most of the wolves, save for three, had departed, Red approached her again, nipping her hip. She understood, and rose to her feet as the trio escorted her in the direction their pack had gone.

Michelle glanced hopelessly behind her. If only she had been fast enough, more aware. She would have been _miles_ away by now. But she was stuck, and who knew what would become of her?

Perhaps her steps were slowed by her troubled thoughts, because it was not long before one of the escorts, a big golden female smelling faintly like cinnamon, nipped her again. _Move it_, she seemed to say. The group picked up their pace into a ground-covering lope.

She sped up her steps, compliance taking hold. Maybe she would have another chance to flee, when her captors' guard was down. She would bide her time until then.

Red looked back at her, his eyes stern. _Such a serious one, that_, Michelle thought. But when his tongue lolled out, his face turning mischievous, she snorted at him. What a fool she was to have been caught by someone like him.

She could not wait to escape again. She would fade away and be free, _alone_, as she had always wanted. These wolves and their Alpha could turn to dust for all she cared. She would leave them behind her just the same. She needed no pack.

As she ran, putting the open land, and freedom, behind her, Michelle's mind began to work on a plan, a plot to regain her independence, her solitude. And she would.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Animosity

**(Mercy Thompson Series)**

**Lone Wolf**

**A/N - Here's chapter two, which I really hope you all like. Ben and Michelle meet for the first time since her capture. Michelle can be a spitfire when she wants to, but that doesn't fly in her new environment. Will these two ever grow to like each other? We'll have to see, won't we? I hope the interaction is believable; I struggled a little with that. By the way, this story takes place after the latest book, Frost Burned, so there is a slight spoiler in this chapter. You have been warned.**

**Please read and review! **

****UPDATE: Thanks to some awesomely attentive readers, I was informed that Ben's hair is actually _blonde_, so it's been changed in this chapter. I honestly didn't remember how his looks were described in the books and the internet was not helping in the least. So thanks to Bankai18 and Lupa94 for setting me straight! This is why reviews are so IMPORTANT to an author.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mercy Thompson series. That honor belongs to Patricia Briggs, and I receive no compensation for this work.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Animosity**

**T**wo weeks later found Michelle at a wolf named Warren's house, in front of his large television, a controller in her hand. Among other things, Michelle was fond of video games, and entertained herself doing so. She had done it a lot back home, before things had gone so awry.

Kyle, Warren's lover, looked on from the couch. He liked to watch her play, which was amusing to Michelle considering how successful he was as a divorce attorney.

She was really quite good, especially at multiplayer mode. Honey, her female guard, had stepped out to run some errands.

Honey hadn't been too excited about being assigned such a mundane duty, but the two females got along very well. At the very it least took her away from the pack for a little while. Too many of them were still walking on eggshells around her ever since the death of her mate not too long ago.

She had told Michelle that it was nice to see a fresh face that wasn't clouded with pity, though she still missed Peter terribly.

Michelle and Kyle had taken to each other almost immediately. He had seen her for what she had been the night she'd arrived, a tired, scared, frustrated new wolf in town whose only sin was being female.

Being so made lone wolf status impossible for her, per the orders of Bran Cornick. As the leader of all werewolves in North America, or Marrok as he was called, his word was law.

Male wolves could be on their own whenever they wanted, and simply needed to petition for entry into a new pack should they feel so inclined. It was really unfair to Michelle that, without any real reason anyone knew of, females weren't afforded the same rights.

So far, none had challenged the Marrok on the issue, and it was unlikely anyone ever would. Aside from his own fearsome abilities, Bran had two sons, both very dominant and very powerful. Every wolf knew of them.

Samuel Cornick, Bran's firstborn, was the doctor in the Marrok's pack before he moved to the Tri-Cities. Now he lived in this area, along with his fae mate, Ariana. He maintained lone wolf status and pretty much came and went as he pleased while working as a doctor at Kennewick General Hospital.

Charles Cornick was one most wolves never wanted to meet. As Bran's Enforcer, Charles usually made an appearance when some unfortunate wolf needed to be disciplined, which usually meant they needed to die.

Though werewolves had come out of hiding little by little, those who could not control themselves were removed in order to keep fear from gripping the humans.

History had proven that scared humans turned into wolf hunters.

That is why Charles was so vital. He was quick, efficient, and able to do what was necessary to protect all their kind. He could also Change faster than any other wolf, most likely from his heritage.

His mother had been a werewolf who had carried him to term, something unheard of, as the Change was too violent for fetuses to survive. Charles' mother had been the daughter of a Flathead Indian medicine man, and had used her talents to resist the moon until she could give birth.

Sadly, she had died not long after, having used too much strength to carry the pregnancy to term. Charles was the only known wolf to have been born and not Changed. This gave him certain abilities none other had.

For these reasons, he was feared by most, if not all.

It was no wonder Bran had maintained his leadership for nearly two centuries, with such powerful offspring by his side. So the rules had stood firm. Females were to stay within packs.

Once a female lone wolf was known of, it was only a matter of time before she was absorbed into the resident pack of whatever territory she was crossing.

Michelle had just so happened to have been crossing Columbia Basin land. The pack had been on a Run when someone had scented her. They had responded in force, tracking her down.

So Michelle had arrived at Warren's, a dirty wolf smelling of anxiety, exhaustion, and anger. Her escorts, Red, Honey, and Mary Jo had waited outside while Warren had guided her to a guest room upstairs.

There he had shown her to some spare clothing lain out on the bed and instructed her to Change, shower, and come downstairs.

Michelle had to admit, it had felt nice to finally have a roof over her head and the prospect of cleanliness. And Warren had seemed even-tempered enough. He was third in the pack, and the Alpha's best friend.

So she had done as she was told, washing thoroughly before stepping out to look in the mirror. She still looked like herself, albeit cleaner, the same creamy, café au lait skin, long, curling, mahogany hair, and dark brown, almond-shaped eyes.

Being a werewolf usually hid any appearance of stress, age, or whatever else life put on her shoulders. Her body's cells continually rejuvenated themselves, all due to her elevated metabolism and accelerated healing.

But she had seen it in her eyes, the tension and guardedness she always felt around other wolves, ever since _then_.

She had approached the bed and begun to dress. The clothes had been a little big on her but were still accepted gratefully. They had been clean and smelled nice. She hadn't had such in a long time.

Michelle had been running as wolf for over two months when she'd encountered this pack.

It was probably fortunate. Running too long on four legs carried the risk of your wolf nature taking over, which could have disastrous results, possibly ending in her finally meeting Charles. She had shuddered at the thought.

Michelle had eventually come downstairs to a waiting Warren and Kyle. Warren had gone over introductions, telling her who was who in the pack and how she would be expected to conduct herself while Kyle had prepared her something to eat.

She had been aggravated by the talk, both because she loathed pack life, and because she had been through this sort of conversation before.

But she had forgotten all that when Kyle had presented her a rare steak dinner just as Warren had finished. Her wolf had been ravenous, and the protein had helped calm her defensive urge to Change again.

Apparently she was to stay with Warren until her pack status could be established. He was dominant enough to keep her under control, and his house was a sufficient distance away that Michelle wouldn't inadvertently annoy more aggressive pack members.

New dominants always caused a stir within packs, and fights sometimes broke out. As an unmated female however, she did not pose a problem to the hierarchy, as females took their rank from their mates.

But there was a possibility that others in the pack could feel threatened. Warren explained that the pack Alpha was Adam Hauptman, and that he was calling everyone together to officially introduce her.

It was taking some time, as many of his wolves were out of town and had to be called back. That meant she was in a sort of stasis until then. She still hadn't seen Adam since that first night. She was told that his mate, Mercy Thompson Hauptman, was pregnant, so he would come around when he could.

Michelle was just fine with that. She could play videogames for hours, and she was beginning to like Warren and Kyle, who did their best to see that she was comfortable. Warren's accent was like something out of a cowboy movie, and was lovely to listen to.

Kyle had impeccable style and kept Warren's house looking spotless. He apparently had his own home, a much more expensive deal. But he preferred to stay with Warren most times.

He had offered to take her shopping as well, stating she needed clothing that complimented her exotic looks.

She really didn't care either way. She never was one too concerned about appearances, and she didn't want to get too close to anyone here. She just wanted to leave as soon as possible. But at least she could pass the time with agreeable individuals while she waited for her chance.

She was just finishing up another round of the game when there was a knock on the door. She kept playing as Kyle got up to answer. It was pretty much his house after all.

She was focused on an online opponent, who was taking cover behind something to avoid her gunfire when a familiar and _very_ unwelcomed minty-musk scent hit her nose.

Michelle felt her hackles rise, immediate animosity rising in her gut. Why the hell was _he_ here?! Both Honey and Warren were watching her, so there was absolutely no reason for him to come by.

She decided to disregard him and keep playing, taking her aggression out on the other players as she shot them down, one by one. At least _someone_ would feel her wrath.

Kyle exchanged pleasantries with _him_ before he walked into the kitchen to speak with Warren. _Good_, she thought. _Let him bother someone else._

She didn't realize she had begun growling as she was playing until Kyle, once again seated next to her, brought it to her attention.

"Is everything alright, Michelle?" he asked. He was feeling a little uneasy, the beginnings of fear spiking his scent. It made sense. She was still a new wolf here. When it came down to it, they really didn't know much about her.

"I'm _fine_," she said through her teeth, then softened her tone. "I'm fine, Kyle. Really, I am. I just don't like _him_. I didn't think I'd have to see him again until I was finally introduced to the pack. Guess I couldn't have been lucky for once." She sighed.

Kyle smiled. "Ben has been known to have that effect on people sometimes, especially women." He glanced at the kitchen, where he could hear Warren and Ben talking. "But he's a good guy. And he's come through for the wolves many times. I think you'll like him. You'll see." He got up and went to the kitchen.

"He tends to grow on you," was Kyle's last remark before stepping through the door.

Michelle scoffed. She highly doubted that. _So his name is Ben, is it? Whatever_. She tried to immerse herself in the game, which usually helped keep her calm. At least he was here to speak with Warren. That should mean he'd stay in the kitchen and leave her_ alone_.

At least that's what she thought, until Ben walked into the living room and took Kyle's place on the couch…right next to her.

Michelle stiffened. Did this guy really just invite himself to sit down right next to her? She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was reclining, _relaxing_ even, as if this was commonplace, as if they were friends.

How annoying!

Well, if he wanted to do that, she would ignore him. He was obviously trying to get a rise out of her, and she wouldn't fall for it.

So she played on, killing enemies left and right, feeling more and more peeved at Ben's presence. Finally, he spoke.

"You're pretty good at that, aren't you?" His voice was like syrup, deep, with a thick English accent more like what was heard in some village on the countryside than the more refined tones of London's upper crust.

Even so, Michelle was horrified to feel her body react to it, if only slightly. It irritated her, so she ignored him still. Her skill at the game was obvious. Why ask questions he already knew the answers to?

He stayed quiet for a moment then sat forward a little. "I would never have taken you for a gamer," he commented.

Michelle rolled her eyes, saying nothing. Why couldn't he just go away? Wasn't it enough that he'd trapped her, ensured that she had no possible way of escape? She was here now. Why couldn't he just go about his business and be satisfied?

When he asked if he could play with her, in that damned superior accent of his, she'd finally had enough.

"What do you want?" she grumbled, finally meeting his eyes. He was watching her with a carefully blank expression, his green eyes level. Michelle grudgingly admitted he wasn't bad looking, his short, blonde hair shiny and such a contrast to his wolf's coat.

He had high cheekbones, a strong nose, with a slight shadow darkening his jaw line. His choice of clothing was a pair of khaki slacks and a blue long-sleeved t-shirt, giving him a rugged, sporty appearance. A pair of brown loafers completed the outfit.

Handsome or not, he would always be responsible for her captivity, for her forced integration into this pack. She would never forget that, _couldn't_ forget that.

"I was curious about what our new wolf looked like in her skin," he answered with a slight smirk. His expression made Michelle uncomfortable, and angry. All of this seemed like a joke to him, when her life was ruined.

"You think everything's funny, don't you?" she finally inquired, her game forgotten. "You think I want to be here, dealing with you and your _pack_ wolves?" She set the controller on the coffee table.

"I was minding my own business, and you just had to interfere!" Her frustration was obvious in her tone.

"There was no way we would have let you pass," Ben said, reclining back and throwing his arms behind his head in an insanely relaxed pose considering the anger radiating off Michelle in droves.

He laid his head on his folded hands, closing his eyes. "Females cannot become lone wolves. Standard orders from the Marrok himself. You know this."

He obviously felt she wasn't a threat in the least, to be so blasé in such close proximity of her. And why not? He could take her down whether in wolf or human shape. It infuriated her even more.

"That's why I can't stand packs," she said, looking at her hands. "All you do is take your orders, and follow them, like nice little _lapdogs_."

She clenched her fists, her nails worrying the palms of her hands. "It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right, you just obey. Little pups running after an Alpha who probably doesn't give a _damn_ about you! It's ridiculous. This _pack_ is ridiculous."

She halted her tirade when he changed his position, bringing his arms forward. When she looked up at his face, she froze. Ben was glaring at her, his eyes bright gold.

"You'd best hold your tongue, _girl_," he said, his voice little more than a growl. "You don't know what you're talking about." He came to his feet, his gaze heavy on her. She felt his power flow over her like water, making gooseflesh rise on her arms.

Michelle had the sense to keep her eyes averted. She hadn't meant to mouth off, hadn't meant to arouse the nature she had only glimpsed the night she was captured. His beast was always there, just under the surface.

How foolish of her not to remember. It was the sole reason she wanted to stay beneath notice, especially that of the more dominant wolves.

The less she was noticed, the easier it would be to slip away and escape. Letting loose with her temper would only complicate things. She was with a pack now, however unwanted, and had to subdue herself if she wanted to survive.

She had to remember that.

So she was perfectly still as Ben stared her down. Satisfied with her submission, he turned on his heel to leave. "Regardless of your uneducated opinions," he muttered over his shoulder as he opened the door, "you are now a member of this pack. Get used to it, because you _won't_ be leaving."

He closed the door with a slam.

Michelle exhaled, not even realizing she had been holding her breath. She had forgotten how unnerving dominants could be. Michelle herself was dominant, and powerful, but she had no idea what her place would be in this pack. She could find herself at the very bottom of the hierarchy for all she knew.

She would need to mind her manners in the future.

Warren peeked out of the kitchen. "Looks like you two are off to a pleasant start," he quipped.

Michelle just shook her head. If this were any indication, she was just going to _love_ pack life.


	3. One of Us

**(Mercy Thompson Series)**

**Lone Wolf**

**A/N - "OMG, she's actually updated!" Yeah, I am so sorry for taking so long. I really have no excuse other than I have been working on a couple projects, and my brain's been fried. I really hope this chapter was worth the wait, and that you'll let me know what you think. Michelle is finally pack now, and she's making friends, but will Ben be one of them? There's an appearance of some of our favorites as well, Mercy included.**

**Please read and review!**

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mercy Thompson series. That honor belongs to Patricia Briggs, and I receive no compensation for this work.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – One of Us**

**M**ichelle searched here and there, up and down, her nose to the ground. She had thought she smelled it, just barely. Her nose was never wrong. It had to be here, somewhere. She continued searching, her impatient whines betraying her excitement.

She found several scent trails; a hare here, a ground squirrel over there…way too small. They needed something bigger, something that could feed a pack…_there_! _That's_ what she had been looking for. It had gone…that way!

Raising her voice to the night sky, she took off, her claws digging into the terrain as she followed the mule deer's path. The other wolves answered, and Michelle could hear them making beelines toward her position.

The hunt was an exciting culmination to the celebration that had begun earlier that evening. All of the new wolves, Michelle included, had been officially acknowledged as members of the pack. In all there had been three, and the party was scheduled to coincide with the first full moon.

The celebration had started at Adam's house, naturally, and now it ended in a hunt to finish the festive night. Everyone had Changed, rallied, and then spread out to search for prey.

For what better way was there to bring wolves together than with blood and meat?

Michelle, the light of the moon kissing her sable coat, was surprised at how much she was actually enjoying this part of the night. Of course, she and her wolf had harmonized with each other almost from the very beginning.

Running was life to her. She hardly recalled who she was before the moon had Called her. Her life before was just a mundane memory, one she neither missed nor mourned.

Well, most it anyway. She still had some unfinished business. That had been what she was trying to accomplish when she'd been discovered by Adam's pack. She had needed to flee, rebuild, and then return to see to the issues that still troubled her.

This whole pack thing was a minor setback. But at least she could make the best of it while she could. And she enjoyed the hunt most of all.

As she approached, she could see her quarry, a buck, startled awake and fleeing. She opened her mouth, letting the air, saturated with fear, caress her taste buds. Her wolf was elated, giddy at the thought of the chase, the kill. She let her tongue loll out as she ran.

Michelle threw back her head and sang her song again, calling the others in her direction as she tailed the deer, driving him to a mad dash, putting him on a path to exhaustion. He was very fast. But she could run forever. And with the pack closing in, he wouldn't last long.

Mary Jo was first on the scene, a brawny build even in her lupine form. She quickly took up flanking position on the buck, and the two of them herded him towards a different course.

Other pack members appeared, Warren, Honey, and Darryl moving up to keep the deer running at a quick clip. He was tiring.

Adam was also there, a silver and black shape moving near the outside at a graceful, ground-eating lope. He let his wolves play, looking on in case they needed help.

Then there was Ben, who quickly darted up to bite at the deer's hip, drawing first blood. _That figures_, Michelle thought. _I flushed him and _he_ gets the first taste. _

Their prey was foundering, favoring his now injured hip and losing speed. She could hear little whimpers from the animal as it lost its footing and fell, hooves flying, ass over head as he hit a patch of uneven ground coming off one of the many ridges in the landscape.

The buck rose quickly, despite his injury, putting his hind end against a tree as he prepared to fight for his life. He was young, but his antlers were sizable. His slightly lowered head and flattened ears made his threat obvious.

The wolves shifted around, looking for a weak point. It seemed they were at a stalemate. Michelle grew impatient and charged in from the side. Maybe she could spook him into running again. If he would only _move_, they could finally finish this.

She trusted her speed to allow her to dash in and agitate the buck enough to provide a distraction and an opening for the others. She was able to get in quick enough, and she drew his attention.

But as she moved to withdraw, her hind leg slipped on a loose stone, slowing her just enough for the deer to catch her on her backside with an antler, just above her tail, drawing a pained cry from her. She stumbled forward, trying to get to safety.

She was sure he was pursuing her, so she braced herself for a painful encounter, one that would not kill her, but would be troublesome, not to mention embarrassing. Unwanted the pack may be, she didn't want to seem useless in front of them.

She was saved however. The deer's pursuit was cut off when two wolves grabbed his hind legs. Others dove in to tear at his soft underbelly, preparing to disembowel him. Michelle turned just in time to catch Ben dipping under the buck's neck to sink fangs into his throat.

The deer's scream was shrill, and its struggles renewed briefly before it finally collapsed.

The pack seemed relieved, and a few, and then all sang their victory to the moon. Michelle was happy to join in, cheered despite her failure.

A hunt ending in a kill, without any serious injury or trouble, was definitely something to be joyous about. Michelle's wound had already healed by the time the pack bloodied their muzzles feeding.

* * *

They all returned to Adam's once their feast was completed. She Changed in one of the guest rooms with the other females. Mary Jo finished up, walking toward her as she put her hair into a ponytail. "Hey, a few of us were thinking of going out to one of the bars in Kennewick. Wanna come?"

Michelle still felt energetic. It was an aftereffect of such an exciting night. She certainly wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

But she was trying to keep her distance, and going out to social functions outside of pack business wasn't exactly a way to do so. Her face must have showed her intention to refuse, because Mary Jo quickly interrupted.

"Come on!" she exclaimed, draping an arm over her shoulders. "I know you're not tired. We have a lot to celebrate, and there are more ways to do so than on four feet. Don't be a dud, girl!"

Honey approached as well, a smile on her haughty features. "Come with us, newbie. We need to go let off some steam and give you a proper welcome! That means music and drinking!"

Defeated, Michelle sighed. "Okay, but only for a little while." It wasn't like she had anything better to do anyway. She agreed to meet them out front as she finished getting ready.

When she walked out into the hallway leading to the front door, she spotted Mercedes, Adam's mate, heading toward the kitchen. Michelle smiled and waved at the young woman.

"So how was your first Run?" Mercy asked, leaning against the wall. "Were they easy on you?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Michelle replied. "I was even able to make a fool out of myself in front of everyone and not be the official butt of jokes." She liked Mercy, even if her wolf was initially aggressive toward her, being a coyote and all.

Michelle had never encountered Walkers before, although she had heard vague tales in her travels. Difference in species aside, she had the feeling Mercy was the perfect mix of attitude and amiability. She could see why Adam had chosen her.

"Why didn't you come with us?" she asked her genuinely. She was the Alpha's mate after all.

Mercy's face shown surprised, and for a moment, she was speechless. "Well," she began. "I've never been invited to before." Neither had she thought to ask. She'd always assumed it was because she was coyote.

And coyotes didn't usually run with wolves, not if they didn't want to be killed.

Adam had always been very protective of her. He had known from the moment she'd moved into her little trailer behind his house so long ago that his intervention had been necessary if he had wanted to keep her safe. His wolves would have undoubtedly killed her if they could have.

But things had definitely gone differently. Now here she was-the wife and mate of an Alpha werewolf, the most powerful on the West coast, and pregnant to boot. She wondered what it would be like, to Run with them one full moon. Maybe someday she would see for herself.

Michelle saw the mixed emotions cross Mercy's face. Maybe this was the first time she'd actually thought about it. "All I'm saying is that I would Run with you any time," Michelle said, smiling.

Mercy gave her a genuine smile. She was going to like this new wolf. It was surprising that Michelle didn't carry an underlying dislike as the other female werewolves did. It was also very refreshing.

"Thank you," she said. "It's nice to meet a female member of the pack who doesn't automatically have it in for me."

Michelle scoffed. "The instinct is there, of course, but I'm more than just a wolf. And you'll find that pack politics aren't really my thing." She would have said more, but was interrupted by Ben.

"Yes, Michelle has made it _painfully_ clear how she feels about packs," he said snidely, walking from the other direction, no doubt from where the males had gone to get dressed.

Mercy smiled at Ben and patted him on the shoulder as she resumed her original path. "Alright, Ben, don't give her a hard time. You know she's new." She gave him a mock warning look as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am," Ben said semi-mockingly, a smile lighting his features. It was obvious he had great respect for Adam's wife. There was even an undertone of friendship between them, which Michelle was stumped as to how.

Once Mercy was gone, Ben looked at Michelle pointedly. She already knew what it was about.

"Okay," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess pack life isn't all that bad." When he maintained his stare, apparently unconvinced, she continued. "And Adams's pretty cool too. I'm sorry for what I said."

Ben snorted. "Adam is more than just 'cool,'" he said derisively. "He's better than most Alphas, which is why he is third in line to be Marrok. He takes care of his wolves, which is certainly more than can be said of my former Alpha."

Michelle lowered her eyes, her face darkening as she was briefly lost in memory. "Same with mine," she said.

The two looked at each other in a moment of understanding. Ben's face told her he would have liked to have known more, more than she was ready to share at the moment. She was considering the best way to beg his pardon when she was saved by Adam himself.

He strode in, his gait the confident way of one in charge. He smiled when he saw the two, and Ben nodded at him before excusing himself.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself, and that you feel welcome," the Alpha said. He knew that Michelle had been absorbed into the pack against her will, and he could sympathize with her.

But the Marrok's orders were his to follow. The least he could do was ensure that it wasn't a wholly unpleasant experience.

"Yes, sir, I actually had a lot of fun," Michelle replied, eyes lowered. She was still wary of Adam, but she sensed that, as Ben had told her, he was a genuinely good person and leader.

She felt herself relaxing around him, and not only because of the werewolf magic that he carried about him. All Alphas seemed to possess a little juju to help calm the wolves around them when necessary.

"Drop the 'sir,'" he joked. "I work for a living." He regarded her a moment. "So have you figured out what you want to do with yourself now that you're staying here?"

Michelle had been thinking about that for a while after realizing she'd be in the Tri-cities for a while. She was determined not to keep freeloading off of Warren and Kyle, although the two had assured her that she could stay.

"I'm not sure," she said thoughtfully. "I've been thinking about it, and I know I need to find work. Then, once I've got enough money, I'll get my own place, maybe a small apartment. I don't need much space."

She'd had some money stashed in an account back home. So she had called her bank and had a new card sent to Warren's house. She was able to buy a cell phone and some essentials, but she'd need income soon.

Mercy came back from the kitchen, a pickle in one hand and a tub of chocolate chip ice cream in the other. At Adam and Michelle's perplexed looks, she just stared back, her expression demure then defensive. "What?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"Nothing, Hun," Adam replied, avoiding her hormone-powered wrath. "We were just talking about what Michelle will want to do now that she's here."

He thought for a moment. "Maybe you could do some work with my security company. I'm sure we could find a position for you somewhere."

Michelle was a little unsure. She wasn't comfortable around a bunch of unfamiliar people, and joining the pack had already been more than a little stressful.

As if reading her thoughts, Mercy spoke up. "She could help me around the shop. Gabrielle is spending more time with friends, and uh, other people." She smiled up at Adam, who rolled his eyes.

He was still getting used to the idea of Jesse dating Gabe. "As time goes on, I'll need more help, until I eventually ask Zee to take over."

Michelle was much more comfortable with that idea. She didn't know who this Zee was, but working with Mercy was more attractive than sitting in a cubicle in some office, even if it was Adam's.

She knew she wouldn't make much, but maybe she could look for other work as well. It all depended on how long it took for her to make her escape. Working with Mercy at her auto shop would be both casual and low-key, which is what she was going for.

It was perfect for someone who would not be staying long.

So she felt more positive as she and the other females went out to the planned meeting place. Mary Jo had her car, so she and Honey hopped in to ride to one of the bars in downtown Kennewick. It was apparently owned by one of the pack members, so it was a safe place.

Inside there was a full bar, dance floor, dart boards, and to Michelle's great relief, pool tables. She immediately made her excited way over to one of them. Most of them were taken up, but she managed to find one that was unoccupied.

As she put in her money to release the balls, she took a look around. Most of the pack was there, although not all of them. Adam had stayed home with Mercy of course. Darryl and his mate Aurielle had gone to do their own thing, and Warren excused himself to go be with Kyle.

So it would seem the big three of the pack were not in attendance. Maybe things would be less tense without them. That would remain to be seen.

Honey came up beside her. "Pool fan, huh?"

Michelle nodded. "I played a little when I was younger." She had always loved the game and how precise it was. She'd been pretty good in college, had even bought a cue of her own.

But things had gotten…complicated, and she'd had to drop out of school. She couldn't think of the last time she had gotten the chance to indulge. So she was all too happy to do so now.

Honey secured a cue of her own, and the two began to play. In all of about 20 minutes, Michelle was banking in the 8-ball. The table was littered with four of Honey's solid balls.

"Damn," she muttered, tossing her sienna curls. "I didn't realize I was so bad until this moment."

Michelle smiled. "It's okay," she assured, leaning back against the table. She surveyed the scene again, as was her custom when in crowded places. "You did pretty good to have never really played seriously before. When I first started, I—"

She stopped when her eyes clashed with Ben's. He was in a relaxed pose against the bar, a drink in hand with a neutral expression. It had seemed he had been that way for a while. Had he been watching her?

She quickly moved her eyes elsewhere, not wanting to show that she'd noticed his gaze.

Shrugging it off, she began another game with Mary Jo. This was more of a challenge. As a firefighter, Mary Jo had been around a lot of men, and they had taught her some pointers about pool.

Michelle just barely made it out on top when Mary Jo scratched, giving her the chance to shoot her last ball in and sink the 8-ball for the victory. When she glanced up to see Ben still as focused on her as before, she finally said something.

She sidled up to Honey, trying to conceal their conversation. "Um, why does he keep staring at me?" she asked. She rolled her eyes when Honey turned and looked at the person in question.

"You weren't supposed to look, silly!" Michelle exclaimed. _So much for discretion, _she thought. _Now he's gonna know we're talking about him._

Honey smirked. "Oh, Ben? It's because he's a weirdo." She leaned in close, whispering. "He was formerly a member of the London pack overseas. He was kicked out though, because there were a bunch of really nasty rapes, and he was the prime suspect. So his Alpha pawned him off on Adam."

At Michelle's genuinely shocked expression, she continued. "No one really knows if he was to blame. But the assaults stopped once he was gone. You do the math."

Michelle had to remember to close her mouth. Ben was…a rapist? She glanced discreetly at him, still seated at the bar. At least now he was in a conversation with someone else and not looking at her.

She studied him in depth for a moment. He was tall and muscular, yet lanky, sort of as he was when he was wolf. Though he didn't have the jolliest of faces, it didn't seem that of the average rapist. He was clean-cut, his hair in order and clothing neat and pressed.

Then again, what did the average rapist look like? When she thought about it, Ted Bundy had been similar in appearance, with an even nicer personality, and the world would never forget how deceptive those qualities had been.

Her puzzlement must have shown, because she suddenly found herself staring into his face again. It took her a moment to realize it, but once she did, she looked away again.

_This is getting stupid_, Michelle thought angrily. She wasn't some child to sit here having staring contests back and forth, and she certainly wasn't shy.

She was quickly overwhelmed with the urge to go home. She didn't understand his odd behavior, and after hearing what he _might_ have done, she felt uncomfortable being the center of his attention.

* * *

Ben nursed his English lager, wondering why, among all the revelry and company of the pack, his mind kept returning to her. Ever since she'd appeared, he had been intrigued by her. He didn't understand why.

She had a terrible attitude, a poor opinion about the only pack that he'd ever felt welcomed by, and was secretive besides. Why was she constantly on his mind? When she'd come in with Honey and Mary Jo, he'd been unable to stop watching her.

When the night had started, he had been determined to avoid her, as he was still pissed at her for her scathing comments about the pack and especially Adam. He had been tempted to let her learn a lesson when the fool had run at the buck head on during the hunt.

But she was pack, and female, and it was his instinct to protect her. So he had intervened along with the others. Now, there she was, shooting pool like a pro, a veritable Black Widow, another pinch of information he learned about her.

For some reason, he really wanted to know more.

He turned, and observed her speaking quietly with Honey, and he saw it. Her eyes met his, and the look, that _judging_ look, flowed over her face. He knew what Honey was telling her without even thinking much about it.

He knew that even now some of the wolves, particularly the females, still suspected it was he who had committed those heinous acts back in London. He knew they didn't trust him, even with all he had done to save Adam, Mercy and the pack.

He hadn't concerned himself with the opinions of the unimportant, had even used it to his advantage as intimidation so they'd leave him alone. As long as he was in the favor of his Alpha, nothing else mattered.

But for some odd reason incurring Michelle's bad opinion didn't sit well with him. He wanted her to like him, or at the very least not _dis_like him, and he didn't know why.

He turned back toward the bar, suddenly wanting to explain himself to her. _Why should I even care?_ he thought angrily. It was upsetting to feel this way for a new wolf he hardly knew and who hardly knew him.

But he did all the same.

So he thought his chance to interact with her was dashed when she walked outside. But she'd come with Honey and Mary Jo, right? Surely she wasn't leaving without the people who'd lifted her here.

She came back in after a few minutes, thankfully. But her face said she was done with the place, just looking for a reason to leave. So Ben slid from the bar just as she came near, blocking her way.

* * *

Michelle excused herself, leaving Honey and Mary Jo to play one another, and stood outside of the loud bar to make a quick call to Warren's cell. She wanted to make sure she wouldn't interrupt anything when she returned. If need be, she would ask to crash with Mary Jo.

Warren picked up, informing her that he and Kyle were still out, would most likely not be back home for quite some time, so she was free to return when she was ready. She was relieved. Now she just had to convince Mary Jo to take her home.

She reentered the bar, moving back toward the pool tables. Unfortunately she was intercepted by Ben, who she nearly collided with when he moved into her path.

"Can I help you?" she asked irritably.

Ben ignored her obvious desire to move away from him. "You did well tonight, newbie. Despite your little tumble, you may prove to be the rare useful female." He smiled, obviously trying to bait her.

Michelle batted her lashes dramatically. "Well I'm so glad I had you, my knight in shining armor, to save me from being gored to death. Excuse me."

She made to pass, but he again impeded her. The déjà vu was not lost on her, neither was it any more entertaining as the first time. It was especially unnerving given the new information she had learned on him. "Dude, seriously, what do you want?"

"I see you're pretty good with 8-ball," he said dryly, crossing his arms. "How 'bout a game?"

She looked at him incredulously. "You want to _play_ me?" Maybe that had been why he had watched her so much. Regardless, she was ready to leave, and she didn't think she was up to much more of his foolishness.

"I really don't think—" she began.

"It's just one game," Ben interjected. His smirk grew into a full grin. "You're not afraid you'll lose, are you, little girl?" He lifted a brow at her, waiting.

The _little girl_ thing pissed her off. She didn't appreciate being patronized. "Fine," she growled, her lip lifting in a sneer. "One game, and that's it." She stepped past him and headed to a fresh table.

Ben approached, and when he leaned against the table she regarded him quizzically as she chalked her cue. When it finally dawned on him, he fished around in his pockets for some quarters, putting them in.

_He_ had suggested this annoying game after all. _She_ certainly wasn't paying for it.

"Rack 'em, Red," she said, keeping her tone casual. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was giving him an order. Then she'd have more to worry about than an involuntary game of pool.

Ben put all the balls in place, and she moved forward, cueing up for a perfect break. The balls exploded apart, and several of them hit home. "Solids," Michelle called, focused on getting this over as soon as possible. Maybe they could just play and she wouldn't have to actually _talk_ to him.

What could _they_ talk about anyway?

"So where did you learn to play?" Ben asked. Michelle rolled her eyes, huffing in distaste. _So much for that idea._ "I learned in high school. Then, when I was in college, I played with the pool club as well. I've been playing for a while." This she said as she banked one of her balls in textbook style.

Ben stood back, regarding her technique. "I see." When her next shot missed by a fraction, he stepped forward, grateful he wasn't going to be completely shut out. The girl was good. "I've played a little. I did so more in the U.K., but that was forever ago."

Michelle frowned, reminded. She really couldn't get it out of her mind, the thought that Red was a violator of women. She really hoped there had been some mistake. She watched as three of his striped balls sank in.

He was pretty good, at pool anyway. He lined up his shots well, and got more than a few balls in before it was her turn again. He had set the table up so that her shots were difficult. She only managed to do some defense and switch some of the balls' positions, but she couldn't get any of hers in either.

The 8-ball was perched precariously on the edge of one of the pockets. She would not lose to him, not like that. To her chagrin, Ben managed to knock the last of his striped balls in, and with the 8-ball already in place, it was child's play for him to win.

Michelle glowered at his victorious grin. "Nice game," she muttered, her tone contradicting her words. His self-assured smile said he agreed. Arrogant bastard.

"You as well," Ben said, his smile softer but still in place. "But since I won, I get to ask you something."

Her eyes widened. Now she had to answer more questions? "Shoulda told me that before the game, Red," she declared, glaring up at him. "Maybe next time we can play 20 questions, but for now I'm out." She set her cue on the table and made to leave. It was time to go.

"Do you believe Honey?" Ben blurted, suddenly serious. When Michelle stopped and looked at him, he continued. "I know she told you why I came here, or more was _sent_ here. Do you believe her?"

She didn't bother to try and play it off. He would smell the lie anyway. "Hey, I'm just a new wolf here. Whatever you do, or did, is your business. I'm not here to judge." She moved to resume her path to Mary Jo and Honey, but found her arm in an abrupt iron grip.

"What the _hell_..?" she started, looking up into Ben's face.

"Yet you do," Ben said lowly, his anger obvious. "I can see it in your face. You think I did it, don't you? Well I didn't. _I_ wasn't the one assaulting those girls."

"Let me go, Ben," Michelle said firmly despite her growing unease. He wasn't hurting her, but he was invading her space. She didn't understand why he was so incensed. All she wanted to do was leave. She _knew_ she should have just gone home.

"You never answered my question," he continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Do you believe her?" His eyes were intent on her, as if he needed her answer.

"Why do you care what I believe? We don't even know each other!" Michelle was really at a loss. What was his deal?

"Let her go, Ben. You're being creepy." Honey said as she and Mary Jo approached. He hadn't realized he was still holding her arm. He let her go.

The two females quickly hustled Michelle out. And as she left, Michelle couldn't get the image of Ben's face, his eyes, out of her head. His eyes, they had been so sincere, so sad. They had begged her to believe him.

And oddly enough, she did.

* * *

**Poor Ben! Stigma really sucks! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
